Blog użytkownika:AvrilLavigne121/Ninjago Wiki Horror Story
Wpadłam na pomysł by zrobić opowiadanie horror o ludziach z wiki :v więc let's go ! Uwaga ! Poniższe opowiadanie nie ma na celu nikogo obrazić ! Postacie Spis postaci (będą uzupełniane kiedy bd ich debiut) wraz z "ich" doczesnymi synonimami by zapowiedz powtórzeniom :x 'MartA' Synonimy - przyjaciółka Smash, niebieskooka, Marteł 'Smashedbirds' Synonimy - Smash, weganka 'JakUb' Synonimy - Jacob, zastępca cara 'Ackar29175' Synonimy - Venom, mężczynna w czerwonej koszuli, 'AvrilLavigne121' Synonimy - Avril, dziewczyna w krótkich ciemnobrązowych włosach, krótkowłosa,Av 'Ojciec Gimpera' Synonimy - OG, ojciec 'Igniton' Synonimy - Bobek, Igniacy, Ignicy 'Lartament' Synonimy - Lart 'Karus Nerdus' Synonimy - Karus, Car 'Wampira' Synonimy - Wamp Pilot - Czekaj ,bo nie łapie… kupiłeś ten dom od nieznajomego gościa który sprzedał ci go od ręki a później uciekł uradowany ? – zaczęła dziewczyna w krótkich ciemnobrązowych włosach. - „Kupiłem”… to nie za dobre określenie… dał mi go za darmo… - Kur*wa… nikt nie nauczył cię ,że nie bierze się rzeczy od nieznajomych, Jacob ? - oceniał stan muru, mężczyzna w czerwonej koszuli. - To był dobry interes. Ten dom jest w dobrym stanie… Ich nowy dach nad głową nie był jednak taki jaki go opisywał. Był to wieki ,stary dwór o czarnym, gdzie niegdzie podziurawionym, dachu. Cały otoczony był wielkim kamiennym parkanem mierzącym ok. 3 m. Jedyną drogą jaką można było do niego się dostać stanowiła ciężka metalowa brama połyskująca w świetle słońca, z podobną jej furtką obok. -…albo wiesz co ,Venom ? Cofam to… - Eh nie przesadzajcie… tu nie jest tak okropnie… wystarczy tylko go zremontować, przemalować… dodać firanki w kwiatki i będzie gites ! – odezwała się stojąca obok ,Smash. - Em obawiam się ,że w tym stanie nawet firanki nie pomogą… - uczepiła się mocniej swojej walizki, jej przyjaciółka – Jakubie… mam nadzieję ,że dostałeś egzorcystę w pakiecie. - Eee… - jąkał się chłopak. - No nie… WSZYSCY ZGINIEMY ! TEN DOM TO RUINA NA BUŁCE ! JAK BĘDĄ JESZCZE DUCHY TO NA BANK ZGINĘ JAKO PIERWSZA, NA ZAWAŁ… - Marteł, ogarnij się, jest jeszcze nadzieja… Jacob pójdzie jutro tam skąd to wziął i zwróci to do właściciela, tak ? - Avril… słuchaj no bo ja… - Co ty ?! - Sprzedałem naszą starą kwaterę… - ŻE CO ?! – krzyknęli wszyscy równo. -… stwierdziłem ,że nie będzie nam dłużej potrzebna… - Błagam, powiedz ,że to żart… - rzekł siedzący na swoim bagażu OG. - O ile dobrze mi wiadomo, został już on sprzedany innym ludziom… Nastała cisza. A więc nie mieli dokąd wracać… gdzie iść… podziać się. Nie mieli innego wyjścia – trzeba było spędzić noc w tym domu. Rodział 1 ,,W dworze" Lekko przestraszeni nowi domownicy cofnęli się kilka kroków. - *gylp* To kto otwiera furtkę ? – powiedziała Marta chowając się na swoimi koleżankami. - Pfff tu nie ma dyskusji… Jacob rusz swój zad i otwieraj – rzekł nawet nie drgnąwszy z miejsca Ojciec Gimpera. - Dlaczego ja ?! - Jeszcze się pytasz ? – chciał zabić go wzrokiem. Admin niepewnie chwycił klamkę i pociągną ją za sobą. Jego oczom ukazała się kamienna ścieżka. Wokół niej natomiast było kilka wyschniętych na wiór krzaków i kwiatów oraz zupełnie sczerniała, trawa. - Ale tu jebie psią karmą… - wtrącił się Venom. – Uwierzcie mi, wiem co mówię… - A dla mnie tu pachnie jak… dobra poddaję się…- przerwała mu rozwalcowana ptaszyna – Śmierdzi gorzej niż wtedy kiedy spaliłam garnek… mój ostatni, ulubiony garnek… - Potwierdzam… byłam przy tym… ugasiłam jej ten garnek – dodała Avril. - A może zamiast użalać się, powiecie mi gdzie jest Ignicy ? – nudził się coraz bardziej atmosferą OG. - Igniton miał pojechać po meble… dziwne powinien już tu być… - spoglądał na dom Jacob. Po chwili do ich uszu dobiegł dzwonek telefonu. Wszyscy już po nim wiedzieli czyj… Tylko jedna osoba może mieć za dzwonek ,,Nyancata”… - Eee pardon – odwróciła się niebieskooka - O Bobek dzwoni… ,,Jakby jakaś siła tego chciała by teraz zadzwonił” pomyślał zastępca cara. - Aha aha – przytakiwała rozmawiająca – Ok. Przekażę im. – rozłączyła się – Bobek mówi że się zgubił i pyta czy niedaleko miejsca waszego zawitania znajduje się takie miasto Poczdam czy Paczam nie wiem… - A to nie w Niemczech ? – zapytała weganka. - Ja jebie… - otworzył swoją walizkę podręczną, właściciel czerwonej koszuli – KTO ZAJEBAŁ MÓJ ZEPSUTY G-PS ?! ---- - Znowu w prawo ? – marudził pod nosem Ignika – Przecież kręcę się w kółko ! Brawo Igniaku, dopiero teraz skapnąłeś się ,że przez pół godziny krążysz na rondzie… Tylko w który wjazd teraz skręcić… a kij pokręcę się jeszcze… ---- Masywne drzwi uchyliły swe wnętrze. Przed drużyną rozciągał się szeroki hol i długi hol. Na jego środku rozpoczynały się masywne marmurowe schody w pewnym momencie rozgałęziające się na dwie przeciwne sobie strony i otulając całe pomieszczenie prócz ściany z wejściem ozdobione coraz bardziej z bajkowymi kolumnami i kilkoma balkonami.U sufitu wisiały ozdobne żyrandole, każdy z prawdziwych kryształów. Ściany pokryte były pięknymi płaskorzeźbami oraz gdzie niegdzie czerwoną tapetą w jednolitym wzorze, lśniącą swymi złotymi nitkami. Cała podłoga natomiast pokryta była wykładziną w tym samym kolorze. Jednak nie to przykuło ich wzrok. Tuż przed nimi stał okazały portret. Przedstawiał on mężczyznę w średnim wieku, nieco już posiwiałego trzymającego w prawicy grawerowany miecz tak by dzielił jego twarz na równe połowy. Nikt nie zauważył ,że drzwi zamknęły się same… - Ło kurwa… Z zewnątrz to wyglądało to cholernie obskurnie ,ale kurde za chuj bym się nie domyślił ,że to takie bogate… - wytrzeszczał oczy Venom. Nikt nie śmiał nawet temu przeczyć. - Tu jest cudownie ! – krzyknęła niebieskooka gładząc ściany – Wiecie co ? Cofnięta Bobka z meblami… Sądząc bo holu, sypialnie będą zajebiste ! ZAMAWIAM TE Z NAJWIĘKSZYM WYRKIEM ! - EJ ! TY MAŁY FRAJERZE ! MOJE WYRO ! – cofnęła ją jej najlepsza przyjaciółka. - Kto pierwszy ten lepszy, bułko ! – pobiegła na górę ino się za nią kurzyło. - Trzy, dwa, jeden… - liczyła krótkowłosa. - EJ POMOCY ! ZGUBIŁAM SIĘ ! - Wiedziałam… - TO KARA ZA ZAJĘCIE MEGO WYRA, FRAJERZE ! – pobiegła w jej stronę Smash. - Pomocy tu jest ciemno i śmierdzi gorzej niż skarpety Avril ! – wołała zagubiona. - Ej ! Nie obrażaj moich skarpet ! - CO JA PORADZĘ ŻE ŚMIERDZĄ ! SĄ JESZCZE GORSZE OD VENOMOWYCH ! - Czego się czepiata moich ? Prałem je w zeszłym miechu… - Dobra panienki, wszystkie skarpety są śmierdzące, a teraz przejdźmy do ważniejszych spraw… - wtrącił się OG – Znalazłem mapę tej chałupy… - Ooo świetnie ! Powiedz mi co to za pokuj że nie można się w nim odwrócić i śmierdzi zgnilizną… a noi Smash tu też jest… - Em naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć ? - Dawaj, zniosę wszystko… - Spiżarnia… ale wątpię by było tam coś świeższego… - AAA ! – słychać było po chwili. - Ups. pomyłka, nie te skrzydło... Obie dziewczyny zbiegły ponownie na dół wręcz przerażone. - D-dotknęłam t-tego… a to było mięcho ze starą krwią odchodzące od kości… - drżała Martał. Tymczasem Smash zdążyła zemdleć. - Ooo ludzikie ? – wtrącił ojciec. - Gorzej… szczurze i mysie… - trzęsła się dalej – Myślałam ,że umrę na zawał ! - A tej co ? – oderwał się od oglądania obrazu Jakob i wskazał na jej koleżankę. - Polizała szczura ,bo myślała że to ciągutka wegetariańska… - wzdrygnęła się. ---- - ,,Do granicy Polskiej”… hym… chyba ta droga i think – wciąż dumał nasz Igiczak – Hymn jakoś lżej się jedzie… dziwne… ---- Jako ,że prawie każdy z pokoi (prócz toalet, kuchni itp.) miał numer każdy z towarzyszy losował jeden z papierków z liczbą. - 997… czy to jakaś sugestia ? – zmrużył oczy OG – Nie ze mną te numery… Bruner… - Ok… Ojciec ma numer policyjny… zapisane – notował Jacob – Marta, jaki masz ? -…. - Marta ? -…. - 9788302122835… Kurde gdzie tu, do bułki cholery, tyle pokoi ?! - Na mnie nie patrz… Myślisz że dlaczego ponad sześć godzin zajęło mi pisanie tych kartek ?! Tyle ile było kluczy z numerami ,tyle kartek… - Kurde, prędzej znajdę Narnię niż ten pokój… or będę zgubionym dzieckiem z Nibylandi – usiadła zrezygnowana na fotelu. - Ok… Smash ? - Martek ! Zgubimy się razem ! Mam 9788302122836 ! – krzyknęła jej przyjaciółka i usiadła obok niej. - Matko… Ktoś ma jakieś mniejsze liczby ? Bo nie chce mi się sprawdzać milion razy czy dobrze napisałem ? - 69 ! Wygrałem pieprzony żywot – podniósł kartkę do góry Venom – Aby mam nadzieję ,że żodyn duch nie przylezie mnie zgwałcić… wiecie co ? Mam kałasznikow i wódkę, jest szansa ,że pomyślą żem Rusek, a więc mnie nie tkną… A dla pewności złożę ofiarę z Jacoba… - Protestuje ! -A ktoś cię tu pyta o zdanie ? - … Podaj ktoś numer dalej… -9788302122837 – przyglądała się kawałkowi papieru, krótkowłosa – Mam obok Marteła i Smasheła… kurde z naszymi zdolnościami zamiast do pokoju to dojedziem na kraniec świata… - hehehe ~ - zacierała ręce błękitnooka. - ? - Jacob ma numer 7 ~ Siedem – szczęśliwa liczba – umrze pierwszy jak coś – Marteł logic. Ja wam to powiadam ~ - Wiedz że jak umrę to przylezę do twojego pokoju i zabije cię na śmierć… - Pfff a idź sobie… i tak go nie znajdziesz ---- - Ooo coś znajomego – wytrzeszczył oczy Ignika – Przecena na lego ze starej ceny na starą… Polskę wyczuwam. ---- - 9788302122820, 9788302122821, 9788302122822… - liczyła żmudnie Avril. - KAN JU FIL DE LOFE TUNAJT ! – nadwyżka słodyczy dała się we znaki Marcie. - Tracimy ją… Smash weź jej daj trochę swojego przypalonego ryżu… może ją otrzeźwi… - Słuchaj wątpię… Zeżarła już 3 wiadra nuttelli, 2 cukierków i moje wege żelki… RIP - LA DAD A DA, LA DAD LA DAD A DA !! - wciąż bredziła – MHM !? – zamknęła się dopiero wtedy kiedy krótkowłosa wsadziła jej skarpetę do ust. Ta szybko ją wypluła i zaraz skomentowała: - Mój język… on umiera… ja umieram… COŚ TY MI ZA KWAS DAŁA ?! - Wyluzuj, to tylko moja skarpeta… Nie umrzesz… - machnęła ręką Av. - TWOJA SKARPETA ?! – wycierała język dłonią – PRZECIE TY ICH MIECHY NIE PIERZESZ !!! - Pfff ta ma ino 3, ciesz się ,że nie dałam ci rocznej… W tym czasie gdy jej przyjaciółki się spierały, weganka schowała ostatnią paczkę wegańskiej czekolady głęboko w kieszeń i zorientowała się że obok niej są drzwi do jej pokoju. Pewnie chwyciła klamkę i je otworzyła. To pomieszczenie było strasznie… dziwne. Wielkie ciemno pomarańczowe łóżko stało po prawej stronie, oświetlane przez jedyne źródło światła, okno, które było na wprost naszej bohaterki. Podłoga i ściany były prawdopodobnie śnieżnobiałe, zanim pokrył je kurz. Kilkanaście szafek, a to z książkami, a to na ubrania, stało równie w rządku w zaczynając od prawego rogu. Wszystko by było fajnie, gdyby nie sterta starych ciuchów leżąca na środku… - O mamo… Chyba tu kiedyś mieszkałam, albo w poprzednim wcieleniu przynajmniej… ---- -AVRILLLLLLLLLL! SMASH NAM ZNIKŁA ! DUCH JĄ POŻAR ! A WCZEŚNIEJ OPĘTAŁ TWOJĄ SKARPETĘ ! - Marteł… A może poszła do swojego pokoju ? |- Zapomniałam że jesteśmy niedaleko swoich pokoi ! – pokręciła głową błękitnooka. - Chyba pójdę za nią w ślad i też pójdę poszukać swojego… - Ok. Em ja może lepiej poszukam łazienki… ---- - Ooo chyba jestem… Na szczęście umknąłem tym uchodźcom w ostatniej chwili… – rzekł wysiadając Ignika z samochodu – Ładny dom. Mam nadzieję ,że Jacob nie każe mi łatać dachu… Chwila… GDZIE PRZYCZEPA ?! – zaczął panikować i oglądać dokładnie oglądać tył samochodu – Nie jest dobrze… oj nie jest… ---- Tymczasem Acar również znalazł swój pokuj. Bez czekania i zbędnych ceregieli (jako iż Jakub tylko jemu zapomniał dać klucz) wyważył drzwi kopniakiem. - Chuj, nie dali klucza, to będą musieli dać drzwi, nie mój problem. – skomentował. Pomieszczenie było… w jednym wzorze, w kwiecistym wzorze. Z resztą nie tylko ściany i sufit, ale też i meble i pościel. - NO CHYBA SOBIE ZE MNĄ W CHUJA LECICIE ?! – wykrzyknął – ZAJEBIE CIĘ JAKOB ! – siał gromami – Pierdolę… Odkręcę numer i przeniosę się do pokoju obok… żodyn nie zauważy, żodyn… ---- -Matko, tyle pokoi i ani jednej łazienki… - błądził Marteł. – Zaraz… - zatrzymała się przed drzwiami bez numeru – Jak to nie jest łazienka to ja już nie wiem… Niepewnie chwyciła za klamkę. Nie myliła się. Przed nią rozciągała się wspaniała marmurowa łazienka z ogromną wmurowaną w podłogę wanną i kilkoma fontannami. - CO ZA IDIOTA NIE DAŁ TU KIBLA ?! – krzyknęła – A może… LUDZIE KIBEL UKRADLI ! ---- -Dobrze, klucze rozdane… - odhaczał listę admin – Gdyby jeszcze Igniton wreszcie raczył dojechać… - JACOB ! – o wilku mowa. - No proszę dojechałeś. Pomóc ci rozpakować meble ? Drugi raz nie zapytam… - No bo właśnie przyczepa… Hmmhmm – mamrotał niezrozumiale. - Nie rozumiem… O co chodzi z przyczepą ? – mrużył oczy Jakub. - Bo ona… mhmhhm… - Mów że po ludzku a nie bełkotem ! - ZAGINĘŁA NA AUTOSTRADZIE ! ZADOWOLONY ?! ---- - Hej, czemu tam ta cegła tak wystaje ? – zauważył bystry wzrok Marteła. Dziewczyna wcisnęła ją. Ściana na której się znajdowała zaczęła delikatnie drgać po czym odkryła przed nią drobną skrytkę w której znajdował się stary zeszyt w drewnianej okładce. Niebieskooka ostrożnie wyjęła go i zaczęła oglądać. Wyglądał na stary ,a na jego okładce znajdowały się dziwne symbole. Nagle poczuła ,że ktoś ją obserwuje. Bała się odwrócić. Dreszcz ją przeszedł kiedy usłyszała kroki które stawały się coraz to głośniejsze. Chwilę później poczuła czyjąś dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Nawet nie próbowała na nią spojrzeć. - Twój czas nadszedł… - doszedł ją ochrypły głos, po tym głośno ryknął. Nasza bohaterka nie wiedząc co robić, zaczęła biegać po pomieszczeniu, po wcześniejszym uderzeniu „stwora” kantem książki. - Ała ! – zmieniła się nagle barwa głosu – CHCESZ MNIE ZABIĆ ?! Brunetka stanęła i spojrzała na postać. - Zabiję… zatłukę… uduszę… ukatrupię… - syczała – LART TY IDIOTO ! ZESZŁA BYM NA ZAWAŁ ! - Po pierwsze dla ciebie pan Lart, a po drugie… OMAL NIE ZABIŁAŚ MNIE TYM CZYMŚ ! - Skąd się tu w ogóle żeś wziął ?! – próbowała opanować emocje. - Dla twojej wiedzy, przyjechaliśmy dopiero teraz ,bo Car musiał coś załatwić po drodze… - Ale jak dotarłeś tu, w sensie tego kibla bez kibla ? – mrużyła oczy. - Zostawiłaś ślady ,w postaci bułki tartej… Od razu przylazł mi pomysł że to ty tędy lazłaś – machnął ręką. ---- - Smash ? – otworzyła niepewnie drzwi Avril – Jesteś tu ? - O Avi ! – zeskoczyła z łóżka weganka. – Właź śmiało ! - Um… widzę że już się zadomowiłaś… - rzekła po chwili krótkowłosa widząc porozrzucane sztalugi i masę portretów kaczek na ścianach. - No powiedzmy. Planuję jeszcze sobie zrobić tu taki mini stawik, ale to później. A gdzie Martek ? - Nie wiem… Chyba polazła do łazienki… - Ta bułka szuka kibla ? Ha ! Powodzenia życzę… Ma go obok swojego pokoju ! ---- - Nie odwracaj Nyana ogonem ! Wiem ,że coś knujesz ! – przymrużyła swoje modre oczy. Lartament zamiast skupić się na jej wypowiedziach zaczął oglądać wannę. - Znalazłaś coś w stylu łaźni… Nie rozumiem tego domu… na zewnątrz rudera, w środku pałac… - Poczekaj, zaraz ci powiem ile to ma pokoi ! – zerknęła na rękę na której miała zapisany w międzyczasie numer – Ja mam 9788302122835 ! - Dzięki… zapisałem. Będę miał kogo wnerwiać w nocy ~ -uśmiechnął się szatańsko. Chwilę później usłyszeli dźwięk zamykania drzwi. - No chyba nie… - zmierzył wejście Lart po czym podbiegł do jego źródła. Martełowi nie trzeba było długo tłumaczyć…. - WYPUŚCIE NAS ! ZA JAKIE GRZECHY ?! POMOCY ! ZATŁUKĘ TEGO KTO TO ZROBIŁ ! – waliła w nie – DLACZEGO Z LARTEM ?! WAJ !? - Nie histeryzuj… Są lepsze rzeczy do roboty ~ - jego spojrzenie mówiło wszystko. - POMOCY ! JESTEM TU Z PEDOFILEM ! OSZ TY W BÓŁĘ ! AVRIL ALBO SMASH RATUJCIE ! - Pfff ja bym cię nawet badylem nie tknął… - machnął ręką – Chodziło mi o to ,że na górze jest okno… - wskazał źródło światła. - Coś długo nie wraca z tej łazienki… - usiadła na zawalonym szkicami łóżku, krótkowłosa. ---- - Może to ,,grubsza sprawa”… - zajadała wegańską czekoladę, ,,mistrzyni” kuchni. - Albo się z kimś pożarła… Chyba Karus z pozostałymi przyjechał… - wyjrzała przez okno. ---- - AAA ! WBIJASZ MI NOGĘ W RYJ ! – darł się Paweł. - To nie moja wina ,że akurat jest on pod moją nogą ! – wspinała się na parapet Marta. - Dziś przez ciebie stracę wzrok ! - Ja straciłam raz przez ciebie nutellę, będziemy kwita ! – już miała chwycić za rączkę umożliwiającą im ucieczkę ,ale – Em… Lart mamy problem… - Hmm ? - TU NIE MA KLAMKI ! Odpowiedział jej głośne ,,plask”. - NO TO WALNIJ W NIE BUTEM ALBO CZYMŚ TAM ! I WEŹ SIĘ POŚPIESZ BO NIE CHCE TU ŻYCIA SPĘDZIĆ ! - Pfff… Jak takiś mądry to daj swojego ! Ja swoich nie oddam ! – podkurczyła nogi by jej kompan niedoli, nie mógł ich dosięgnąć. - Eh… A nie masz tam czegoś pod ręką ? Dziewczyna leniwie obejrzała się wkoło i obok siebie znalazła kilkanaście czerwonych cegieł. Cóż… wystarczy jedna, a co zrobić z resztą ? Oj już ona to wiedziała, oj wiedziała. - Larcik ~ Podejdź no pod murek ~ Mam coś dla ciebie ~ - celowała już jedną z nich. - Znalazłaś coś ? - Ehe ~ Coś ładnego ~ Świeci się ~ - Ej rzuć to mi ! Ja ocenię czy to będzie godne uwagi ! - Z miłą chęcią ~ Brunetka wzięła zamach i z impetem rzuciła w niego przedmiotem. - Ha ! Pudło ! Liczyłaś że jestem taki głupi !? – szybkim ruchem ominął przelatujący przedmiot po czym skrzyżował ręce na piersi i uśmiechnął się chytrze. Nie przewidział jednak, że Marta ma w drugiej ręce zapasową która po jego słowach wylądowała prosto na jego twarzy. - Nom – śmiała się z niego. ---- Tymczasem Wampira ,lekko już zdenerwowana podróżą z Lartem, postanowiła nie od razu iść do nowego domu, a przejść się po okolicy. Szła spokojnie ulicą kiedy spostrzegła ,że pewnej staruszce rozrzuciły się zakupy. Podbiegła do niej szybko i zaczęła zbierać porozrzucane produkty. Kiedy to robiła ,kobieta patrzyła na nią przenikliwym spojrzeniem. - To ty wprowadziłaś się do starego dworu ? - No… Tak… dziś przyjechałam – odpowiedziała jej z zastanowieniem w głosie. Staruszka podniosła się szybko wraz z torbami w rękach i popatrzyła na nią przerażonym spojrzeniem. - Nie wchodź tam… Ten dwór jest przeklęty. Nikt stamtąd nie wyszedł… Na Boga nie wchodź tam ! - Niby czemu ? – na chwilę spuściła głowę. Gdy ją podniosła ,kobieta zniknęła. Zdziwiona Wamp rozglądała się jeszcze przez chwilę jednak jej nie dostrzegła. Za to na jej miejscu leżał stary, złoty kieszonkowy zegarek. Dziewczyna podniosła go z zaciekawieniem i przyjrzała mu się uważnie. Były na nim wyryte dwie litery: ,,J.W.” . ,,Może to jej inicjały ?” pomyślała i otworzyła. W środku natomiast było nieco zwęglone zdjęcie rodziny i jeszcze jeden napis… jednak ten przyprawił bohaterkę o dreszcze: ,,Nie zapomnij 11 grudnia 1886 r. – dzień w którym wszystko się skończyło”. ,,A co to może oznaczać ?” pomyślała. ---- - ZAPŁACISZ MI ZA TO ! – wrzasnął kiedy się otrząsnął. I nie zgadniecie co… Marteł miał jeszcze jedną cegłę ! ---- - Jedna kaczuszka, druga kaczuszka, trzecia kaczuszka… Kacza rodzina ! – wrzasnęła licząc kaczki za oknem, weganka – Mam ochotę wyleźć przez okno i dać im bułki… Martek gdzie jesteś kiedyś potrzebna ! - Może jej poszukajmy… - Pfff pewnie zapchała czymś kibel i teraz kombinuje jak go odetkać… - Znając Martę 1/3 tego domu przestała istnieć… ---- - Disney nie kłamie ! Cegła to fajna rzecz ! - Ani. Mi.Się.Waż. – odsuwał się od ściany, Lart. - Cegły mi się skończyły – zrobiła smutną minkę – Ale od czego są pustaki ! C.D.N. może ~ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach